


but you're my best friend

by cityscaped (touchofgold)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1am mess, HP! AU, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, M/M, a lengthy hp au i never thought i could have done, mentions of joshua, really minor jihan though, the slightest insert of jihan, we go from transfiguration to potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofgold/pseuds/cityscaped
Summary: - where transfiguration goes horribly wrong and amortentia is somehow involved at the end.





	but you're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hwnghynjn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghynjn/gifts).



> [ 1:52 AM ] a gift for my good friend who absolutely loves meanie. i hope you enjoy this piece - even though my writing is kinda substandard.

“Do you remember the first time we were on this train to Hogwarts?” Wonwoo asks, crossing his legs as his best friend of five years took the seat opposite him. Wonwoo pushes up his glasses (thin round frames – apparently, the new fashion in their homeland, Korea) while smacking Mingyu with a thin spell book playfully.

 

“Do not remind me,” he groans, rubbing his temples at the memory that Wonwoo had awoken from its repressed state. Wonwoo chuckles at Mingyu’s embarrassment from their first encounter on the Hogwarts Express. “It was such a terrible first impression.”

 

To be a first year entering a boarding school away from home was thrilling but at the same time quite intimidating, especially if the boarding school was in a whole new country that spoke a completely different language. Kim Mingyu belonged to a family of elite wizards who descended from the most powerful wizard in Korea, Kim Dae-Hyun. With wealth and prestige, they were able to send their son to the finest wizarding boarding school which was Hogwarts. Jeon Wonwoo on the other hand, was a Muggleborn wizard, whose parents were immigrants who had just enough money to settle in a new country, starting up a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown.

 

Both met coincidentally at the train station, when two families saw their children were the oddest of the batch. Their Korean features stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the other students, and unlike most families, Mingyu’s was extremely warm towards Wonwoo’s. Social status did not play a role between their parents, blossoming a healthy friendship between their sons (if you took out the many times they have wrestled over the most ridiculous things, burned the midnight oil for not studying in advance and causing havoc in Hogwarts).

 

“I’m Mingyu,” Mingyu introduced himself first once they settled in the train. Their parents had a wonderful time conversing in their mother tongue, leaving the two of them awkwardly sizing each other up. Wonwoo at that time, was rather skinny and bespectacled but it was not the wisest choice (slanted square glasses) and a thick spellbook was in his arms as he glanced nervously from side to side. “What’s your name?” he asked, sticking out his hand with a smile.

 

Wonwoo took his hand nervously and shook it weakly. “Jeon Wonwoo.” He answered quietly. That was the end of their introductions and the end of their conversation, for Wonwoo buried his face in the spell book and Mingyu, who didn’t want to disturb Wonwoo, simply stared at the scenery in awe.

 

Halfway through their journey, Wonwoo struck up a conversation. “I’ve actually read this book five times already,” he announces, shutting it with a soft thud, plopping it onto the seat. “Are you prepared for Hogwarts?”

 

“Honestly, no. I’m just relying on my pureblood,” Mingyu chuckles nervously. “Why don’t you try one of those spells in the book since you’ve read it five times?”. Wonwoo face falls at Mingyu’s last sentence. Mingyu had not intended his words to sound sarcastic and by the look on Wonwoo’s face, Mingyu knew it had come out that way. He quickly shakes his head, “I mean it in a good way! I’m quite interested myself.”

Wonwoo purses his lips and pulls out his wand, “I’m only confident in one spell only, it’s a levitating spell,” he begins, holding the wand over the book. “ _Wingardium leviosa._ ” He utters clearly (his Korean accent making it sound a little more warbled than it normally should be) and the book levitates slowly. Mingyu’s eyes widened and his mouth slowly curves into an ‘O’ shape.

 

“That’s amazing,” he stares in awe watching the book levitate. It floats for a few seconds before dropping onto the seat. “Let me try!” he exclaims excitedly.

 

Wonwoo teaches him the proper pronunciation of the spell, well, at least he tries to. Both their Korean accents did not make the situation better.

 

“It’s levi- _oh_ -sa not levio- _sar_.” Wonwoo groans after Mingyu’s fiftieth attempt at reciting the last word.

 

“Let me give it a try,” Mingyu huffs, grabbing his wand from his bag. Ollivanders had warned him about his family’s power, especially as a first year since his magic can be quite uncontrollable. Mingyu had not heeded the advice and was too excited on levitating the book. “ _Wingardium leviosar”_ he enunciates as clearly as he could, pointing his wand at the book. The book levitates, eventually rising above Wonwoo’s original position and over his head.

 

“Woah,” Wonwoo breathes, watching as the book levitates over his head. That second of awe doesn’t last too long for the book trembles and smacks Wonwoo in the face. It makes a tremendous clatter as it slides off his face and hits the floor. Mingyu’s face eventually shapes into horror as he grabs the face of his friend of half an hour, watching it grow red from pain.

 

“Oh God I am so sorry, are you alright?” Mingyu asks frantically.

 

“I got smacked in the face by a book, you think I would be alright?” Wonwoo responds sarcastically, slapping Mingyu’s hand away as he touches his face, wincing in pain. He removes his glasses and discovers a crack running down the center, almost separating the lenses. “ _Reparo._ ” He points at his own glasses and Mingyu watches in amazement as Wonwoo, a Muggleborn, performs spells as if he was raised pureblood.

 

Somehow Mingyu finds humour in the situation, choking to suppress a giggle that was rising. “You think it’s funny?” Wonwoo asks, with a deadpan stare in his direction. Mingyu falters, his giggle returning back to his stomach. “Me too,” his glare breaks into a small smile. Just like any eleven year old boys, they laughed the situation off, relieving a huge amount of tension between the two of them and birthing a wonderful friendship built on Mingyu’s mishaps and Wonwoo’s fervent attempt to fix them.

 

“Can you believe that we have one more year in this place?” Mingyu changes the topic, bringing them back to the future as Wonwoo chuckles over a fond memory.

 

Wonwoo purses his lips in thought and nods in agreement. “Yeah, I’m going to miss the seniors,” he sighs. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Wonwoo and Mingyu soon realized that they weren’t the only Korean students at Hogwarts. In fact, there was quite many Asian wizards and witches than they had originally thought. As the years passed, the Asian community grew close to each other, for it was nice to have some people who are closer to home.

 

The scarlet train eventually drew closer to what they deemed as their second home, Hogwarts, a majestic Scottish castle towering over a grand Black Lake (home to sea creatures that one would not want to be interacting with). It was evening by the time they arrived at the castle, in carriages drawn by Thestrals. The English rain poured down on them but they were used to it, pulling up their hoods to protect themselves from the rain.

 

“Do you think it rains this much in Korea?” Wonwoo asks, protecting his book under his arms as the carriage splashed muddy water upwards.

 

“Don’t remember. My parents rarely go back home when I stay for holidays,” Mingyu responds, resting his chin on his hand.

 

The journey is quick and they hurriedly made themselves comfortable in their separate houses, with Wonwoo in Ravenclaw and Mingyu in Gryffindor. From their first meeting, they both knew that it was unlikely of them to end up in the same house, for their personalities were so different. Mingyu never bothered reading many books for pleasure or rather, he read them for the sake of passing his exams. However, he made that up by participating intensively in Quidditch, gaining him the title of Quidditch Captain and Lead Chaser. Wonwoo on the other hand, prefer books over a Quidditch bat. He craved knowledge, reading all sorts of books to expand his knowledge – leading him to becoming the top student every year in their exams.

 

The now headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, describes Wonwoo as the second Hermione of Hogwarts, a title that Wonwoo treasured greatly after hearing stories of the Golden Trio during their time at Hogwarts.

 

Dinner at the Great Hall on the first night was often the best meals of the term. Mingyu huddled together with other Korean students, for they had special meals only on the first night that was a taste of home – _jeon, kimchi, budae jjigae, samgyeopsal_ and more. It was also interesting to watch the first years get sorted into their respective houses for they were entertained by their nervous expressions as the hat sorted them accordingly and the looks of relief or excitement as they sat together with their new house.

 

Night falls quickly and eventually, they resume to their own schedules, occasionally sitting together in the same classes whenever they had and simply just living their sixth year life as they did for the past five years.

 

That was, until that Transfiguration lesson.

 

Transfiguration was one of the many subjects that Mingyu was weak in. He could make a decent potion, read a simple teacup and to a large extent, Muggle Studies but he could never successfully transfigure anything. His transfigurations are often poorly done, with his cup having a rat tail for a handle and a furry base and that one time where he accidentally tied Wonwoo up with a bunch of ropes (not the most pleasant memory).

 

“As you are now in the sixth year, I expect many of you to be able to complete this Transfiguration without any difficulty,” McGonagall began, focusing heavily on Mingyu as she uttered her last words. “I want you to transfigure your partner into geese.”

 

“You want us to what?” a student spluttered.

 

“Transfigure your partner into a goose. It is a fairly simple transfiguration, one that will be quite helpful potentially in the future. Simply utter: _pullus_ ,” McGonagall points her wand at one of the students and in a flash of purple light, a feathery white goose was at the seat instead of the student. “And in order to get your partner back, utter _pullus_ again and your partner will be back safe and sound.” She smiles, tapping her wand against the goose, which quickly transforms back to a student, with her head spinning slightly as she grips onto her table for support.

 

“Take the whole lesson if needed to,” she waves her hand and they soon began.

 

“I’m transfiguring you first simply because I know you will fuck up and I will probably have like a goose body or a goose head,” Wonwoo interjects.

 

Mingyu chuckles at that mental image. “I hope you get a goose head,” he sticks his tongue out playfully.

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “ _Pullus,”_ he recites clearly.

 

“Wait I’m not ready-“ Mingyu was cut off by a strange sensation overwhelming his body. His vision blurs as the view around him disappears to what he can recognize as Wonwoo’s lower body, more explicitly his crotch. He looks up and attempts to speak but all he could muster out was a loud honk. Wonwoo’s lips curl into a laugh, clutching his sides as Mingyu honked in an attempt to communicate. It was strange to view the world as a goose. He attempts to flap his wings at Wonwoo, in which Wonwoo simply picked him up and placed him onto the desk.

 

“Well done Wonwoo. Five points to Ravenclaw for being the first student to complete your task. Class is finally at peace,” McGonagall teases in which Mingyu responds with a loud honk, causing the class to erupt in laughter. Wonwoo waves his wand again over Mingyu and after a dizzying spinning sensation, Mingyu finally settles back in their classroom.

 

“I never want to be a goose ever again,” Mingyu shudders, straightening his robes and brushing off a goose feather that remained on his robe. “I get a view of you that I _never_ thought in our five years of friendship I would have.”

 

Wonwoo’s face scrunches into disgust, shoving Mingyu. “Dude, that’s weird. Don’t transfigure me,”

“ _Pullus,_ ” Mingyu quickly incants, pointing his wand directly at Wonwoo’s face with a smirk.

 

“You’re fucking dead-“ was Wonwoo’s final words as a spark erupted violently causing Mingyu to wince. Wonwoo was no longer in his seat, which meant he did succeed in the transfiguration. Mingyu’s eyes travel downwards, to where he presume a goose should be sitting.

 

Instead, he sees Wonwoo’s head. Attached to a goose’s body. (https://twitter.com/gyuscafe/status/916684286035509248)

 

“And what do we have- Oh. Mingyu.” McGonagall walked over to their seat where a traumatized Mingyu sat holding a goose with Wonwoo’s head attached. If looks could kill, Mingyu would probably be buried six foot under, or even deeper depending on Wonwoo’s rage. And if Wonwoo could speak, he would be jinxing the hell out of Mingyu at the moment – instead Wonwoo can only honk in anger and frustration, resulting in the whole class erupting in even more laughter. “Everyone, this is a prime example of what could go _horribly_ wrong in Transfiguration. Five points from Gryffindor.” She tapped Wonwoo’s head and the goose body disappeared, bringing back Wonwoo’s original state. A few Gryffindors groaned, glaring at Mingyu, clutching their wands tightly, almost tempted to jinx him.

 

“Like I said previously,” Wonwoo cleared his throat, a honk escaping slightly. Mingyu clamped his hand over his mouth to suppress the giggle that was threatening to escape. “You’re _so_ fucking dead.”

 

-

 

 

“Why must we have Potions down in the dungeons, it’s _freezing,_ ” Mingyu complained to Wonwoo, rubbing his arms to keep himself warm while his books levitated by his side. Wonwoo simply chuckled, accustomed to the coldness for he quite enjoyed the company of a few Slytherins such as Jeonghan and Jun.

 

“For someone who is terrible at transfiguration, you sure make it up in potions. I don’t get why you complain since you literally spend eighty percent of your time down here,” Wonwoo replies, smacking Mingyu with a book again. Mingyu sighs and agrees, continuing to rub his arms.

 

“Let me complain in my own safe space.” Mingyu responds, sticking his tongue out childishly as they settled in the center table amongst all the student chatter. Contrary to the stereotype that all potions professors had with Gryffindors, Mingyu is an extremely excellet student at potions. To Mingyu, potions was just like cooking – which he enjoyed in his spare time – the only difference is that potions required a more technical approach.

 

A hushed silence fell over the students as Professor Lee walked in. She was a woman of poise and great elegance, with her robes just swishing the ground ever so slightly and rhythmic click clacks of her high heels. Contrary to her British colleagues, Professor Park  was not a reserved and quiet Potions teacher that everyone assumed– in fact she was the opposite. She was enthusiastic and passionate in the subject that many students had mistaken her for a Hufflepuff teacher. Nobody has ever questioned why she was sorted into Slytherin and became Head of Slytherin for that matter, but they were always too afraid to question her. “Good morning students, today I have something quite special to show you today,” She greets the class, her voice clear as crystal with each word enunciated perfectly.

 

With a wave of her wand, the cauldron set in front of the class was bubbling, smoke rising in light wisps from the cauldron. Many students bent over the edge of their seats, eager to get a good look and smell of the potion. It was rare that Professor Park demonstrated potions in the front, usually a sample would be provided to each pair so today was a treat. Wonwoo tip toed at his seat (despite being six foot), eager to take a good look at whatever potion Professor Park had prepared, a want to satiate his curiosity. Mingyu on the other hand, remained seated with their textbook in his hand, flipping through the pages slowly. “Aren’t you curious?” Wonwoo questioned, settling back in his seat as Professor Park pulled up a chalkboard.

 

“I may have a hunch on what she has inside the cauldron, but my pride stops me from guessing any further.” Mingyu answers, shutting the textbook sharply as he focuses on whatever Professor Park had prepared.

 

Wonwoo raises his eyebrow in question but doesn’t press further. Instead, he flips through his textbook, attempting to pinpoint the potion before Mingyu does – a little competitiveness was what strengthened their friendship in potions.

 

Professor Park had a list of ingredients already written neatly by a levitating chalk but there was still no title of the potion. Once the chalk had finished writing the ingredients, Wonwoo pursed his lips in confusion and began flipping through his textbook frantically. “This potion is out of syllabus.” He concludes after flipping through the textbook at least five times to make sure. Mingyu turned his head quickly, his mouth in a large ‘O’ shape to contradict Wonwoo’s proud smirk.

 

“Correct,” Professor Park pointed at him with a wand in hand. “I’m introducing a rather interesting potion today. It may pique some interest amongst our female friends and maybe some of the males,” she glances at the gaggle of giggling Gryffindor female students as well as a trio of interested Ravenclaw males. “Now, from the first table to my right, I want each of you to step up and smell the potion. Please note down whatever your classmates say as it will be extremely important! Nothing further, please begin.”

 

As they were in the middle, it would take about ten more students to their turn. Wonwoo had charmed a quill to copy down whatever his classmates were saying whilst Mingyu leaned over his table to hear what they smelt. The first one to step up, Raine, gathered her hair in a ponytail and gingerly sniffed the potion. “This smells like Park-“ she stops halfway, already knowing what this potion is. “The grass from our Quidditch court and Muggle cologne,” she admits with a blush before scrambling to her seat.

 

Many students had not caught on her slip but were always taken aback whenever they smelt the potion. Not one student smelt the same scent. They ranged from simple scents such as ‘peppermint and apples’ or ‘honeycomb biscuits’ to explicit and specific scents such as ‘petrichor, more specifically at the Black Lake’ to ‘shrimp fried rice’ and _‘dimsum’._ The last scent was said by a Hufflepuff student, garnering laughs from the other houses because the Hufflepuff common rooms was right next to the kitchen and often enough, the kitchen would serve comfort Asian cuisines for students who miss home – which was Hogwart’s best change for they soon began admitting Asian expats.

 

Soon enough, it was Mingyu and Wonwoo’s turn. Mingyu was brimming with curiosity as he queued up to smell the potion whilst Wonwoo was still flipping through other Potions material. He knew there were students who knew the common term for the potion they were smelling, everyone did, for Raine made it extremely obvious what the potion was – but he wanted to be ahead of the class and name the potion with the Latin name it was given.

 

From a distance, Mingyu could already smell the potion. It was faint but as he drew closer to the cauldron, the smell was intoxicating. From where Mingyu stood, it smelt like the cup of coffee they had this morning for breakfast – more specifically a black Americano sans sugar and cream, with coffee beans from Ecuador. Mingyu shakes his head, surprised at how specific he was able to pinpoint the smell. Old book pages came next, the exact smell of all their textbooks especially when they used books from the ancient section. The smell of old books was also accompanied by fresh ink and libraries.

 

 He found himself breathing extremely slowly, the smell filling him up slowly within him like a warm drink. As he walked away from the cauldron, the smell stuck to him for a long time, with his mind itching to place a label on where he had smelt the same scent before. It was familiar, irritatingly familiar for he _knew_ he had smelt it before. Even worse, he knows this smell like the palm of his hand. Mingyu returns to his seat, more puzzled than ever.

 

Wonwoo on the other hand, steps up gingerly but stands a distance from where the potion sat. He was right (take that Mingyu) The mother-of-pearl sheen with steam rising up like spirals – the answer was literally right under his nose. Amortentia! Wonwoo smiles with glee when he remembers the potion name and inhales the smell of Amortentia slowly. He had heard Mingyu’s scent before him (black coffee and old books) and was curious to know what he smelt in Amortentia. Unlike Mingyu, he smells food. Surprisingly enough, he smells what he deemed home – spicy kimchi ramyun, which he has shared with Mingyu multiple times during exam season. To sharply contrast the smell of kimchi ramyum, there was a citrus infusion with sandalwoon – it vaguely reminded him of the deodorant Mingyu used (especially after an intense Quidditch practice). Why was he relating everything to Mingyu? Wonwoo shakes his head vigorously to remove certain thoughts attempting to penetrate his mind.

 

He returns back to his seat, the smell of sandalwood still lingering in the air. He brushes it off as a side effect from the potion. “Can anyone tell me what the potion was?” Professor Park asks once everyone had their turn to smell the potion. A few confident hands shot up, mostly Slytherins and a few tired Ravenclaws. “Sue?” she points to a thin, pale and wide eyed girl draped in Slytherin robes.

 

“A love potion.” She answers with confidence.

 

“Correct, but not the answer I’m looking for,” Professor Park acknowledges her answer. “Two points to Slytherin. Anyone who has an answer other than love potion?” she asks. Most of the confident hands who had shot up eagerly lowered sheepishly whilst Wonwoo’s remained in the air confidently. “Wonwoo?”

 

“Amortentia, the _most_ powerful love potion. Amortentia of course, does not create actual love, but rather an infatuation or artificial love.” Wonwoo answers confidently.

 

“Taken the words right out of my mouth,” she smiles proudly of Wonwoo. “Ten points to Ravenclaw! Now I want each of you to concoct your own Amortentia,” Professor Lee instructs. “Everything you need is on the board and,” she pauses, waving her hand and guiding rolls of parchment with instructions neatly written to their respective tables. “I want each pair to produce a vial of Amortentia. This potion is highly complex and only for those of Advanced class.”

 

Everyone freezes halfway as they skimmed through the instructions and looking back at Professor Park with the same thoughts running through their minds, ‘Is she insane?’. “Don’t worry, I’m not insane. I want to push all of you to the best of your capabilities. Amortentia is a potion that is difficult to concoct but if any of you can concoct it to my standards, I can safely say that you will become a skilled potioneer. After all, many of you are here after the stressful O.W.Ls and still kept this subject! Expect N.E.W.Ts to be of this level.”

 

“Ingredients are in the cupboard. And by the looks of your worrisome faces, I assure you that any failed batches will not be disastrous nor wasteful. You have one hour from now.”

 

Mingyu rushes to the ingredient cabinet with an ingredient list in his hand. If he was slow, he would usually end up with the undesirable bits of the ingredients. Plus, they were handling with a bezoar and it is crucial that he received a well developed bezoar as it would enhance the potion greatly. He manages to pick the best ingredients thus walking back to their table with a happy grin and a bounce to his step.

 

“This potion is crazily advanced,” Wonwoo purses his lips. “We’ve got to be extremely precise and someone has to be adding the ingredients periodically and specifically at the right time.”

 

“I think I can handle the ingredients,” Mingyu volunteers, peering at the instructions. “I mean, this just seems like a recipe for an extremely difficult soup.”

 

Wonwoo glances at Mingyu, deadpanned. “We’re about to concoct the most difficult potion in our current student lifetime and you relate it to soup.”

 

Mingyu pouts in protest. “What’s so bad about relating potions to soup?”

 

“You didn’t specify what soup.” Wonwoo chuckles, a small smile growing on his face. Mingyu chuckles, a warm sound escaping from his lips at Wonwoo’s humour. With such a deadpan face like Wonwoo, many had assumed Wonwoo had zero sense of humour but out of all the people Mingyu had met, he had the best sense to date. “Right, back to potions, I suggest that even if our cauldron is on fire and we have to add root of asphodel, I say we just dump whatever is required into the cauldron.”  

 

Mingyu nods in understanding. “Right, let’s begin this potion.”

 

The class from then on was silence, save the bubbling of various cauldrons, crushing of crystals or chopping of roots. Professor Park studied each pair carefully however she does not guide them in the potion making process. This was also secretly an attempt for her to scout for talented potion makers. Diagon Alley is always in a need for young witches and wizards who had a knack for potions and a passion for it, as the potion making industry was slowly dying. Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo made an extremely great pair due to their complimenting personalities and synergy between them. She had her eyes on the duo from the beginning of fifth year, however both of them were nowhere near interested in the potion making industry unfortunately, thus she uses this test of brewing Amortentia to find similarly talented students.

 

Coffee and old books lingers in the air still between the both of them for Mingyu whereas Wonwoo still has the smell of sandalwood and ramyun, however, none of them speaks out about it. The original Amortentia had stopped bubbling half an hour ago so there should be no reason why they were still smelling the scents that had smelt when they stood up to smell the Amortentia. “Mingyu, add the lily petals right now,” Wonwoo instructs while the Amortentia in their cauldron remained a murky brown with large bubbles expanding and bursting with a tremendous sound.

 

Mingyu carefully sprinkles three lily petals into the potion and watches as the white petals sizzled at the edges, turning from pale white and dissolving into the murky brownness. Slowly, the potion began to change its colour once the final petal was added, the brownness slowly turning into a light colour. “Crushed bezoar, now.” Wonwoo requests while stirring the potion in slow clockwise motions. He was desperate to brew the perfect Amortentia and this crushed bezoar determined whether the mother-of-pearl sheen remained or turn back into the same murky brown.

 

In a rush to add the bezoar, for it had to be specifically be added at the fifth round, Mingyu accidentally brushes Wonwoo’s hand while he was stirring, but Wonwoo was too focused on the potion to notice the evident, awkward blush creeping up Mingyu’s cheeks. He felt a strange heating sensation on his cheeks, using his free hand to slap it. The slap distracted Wonwoo temporarily but he quickly resumed to the potion. On the final stir, the mother-of-pearl sheen remained and they exhaled loudly with a small cheer of triumph.

 

“You’re stressed, that’s a first” Wonwoo points at Mingyu’s cheeks.

 

Mingyu’s cheeks heated up even further when Wonwoo pointed out his blush. “Yeah,” he responds, clearing his throat.

 

Wonwoo slings his arm around Mingyu as they looked down on their potion as if it was a child they just raised. There was this new, but odd sensation, which was a surge of electricity running up and down Mingyu’s spine. The smell of his Amortentia was strong now, the coffee and the old books. And that’s when it hit him.

 

            His Amortentia was the smell of Jeon Wonwoo.

 

            Which brings him to the conclusion that he is indeed:  
            a) fucked     b) fucked up    c) fucking whipped for Jeon Wonwoo

 

There was no way he could admit that his Amortentia was Wonwoo. Sure, he may have had a slight a crush on the speccy ebony haired boy ever since he set foot on the Hogwarts Express but there was no way Wonwoo would return those feelings of his. Unless..

 

‘No, you are _not_ using Amortentia to convince Wonwoo to return your feelings.’ Mingyu’s brain rationalizes.

 

‘ _But it’s the perfect brew. One drop wouldn’t hurt him.’_ Another thought provokes Mingyu’s mind. Mingyu shakes his head trying to cast out invasive thoughts. He knew Wonwoo was currently studying Legilimancy which meant he could read Mingyu’s mind at any given moment and Mingyu couldn’t imagine the horror if Wonwoo discovers his thoughts.

 

“Well done Wonwoo and Mingyu. One successful Amortentia brew!” Professor Park compliments. “Although the colour isn’t the _most_ perfect colour, I can safely say this is a marvelous and wonderful attempt! Ten points to Ravenclaw and ten points to Gryffindor!”

 

Once Potions was over, with only them and another full Slytherin pair successfully concocting Amortentia, Wonwoo made a shabby excuse of needing to go to the library quickly. He disappears from Mingyu’s side immediately once Professor Park dismisses the class, leaving Mingyu in a dust of confusion. He scratches the back of his head as he watches Wonwoo hurriedly make his way _not in the direction of the library_ but to somewhere else and for some reason, Mingyu may have a hunch why.

 

-

 

 

Fuck was the first and perfect reaction to Wonwoo’s Amortentia. He isn’t dumb when he begins to put the pieces together – from the smell of kimchi ramyun and sandalwood deodorant – he knows his fucking Amortentia was Mingyu. Why did Professor Park had to bring this potion today – of all the times in their Hogwarts life, Professor Park brings this love potion to the already complicated equation of their friendship. When Mingyu told him about his Amortentia, he had to make up a random scent on the spot just to make sure that he didn’t complicate their friendship.

 

But he had to rush out of Potions by impulse. It was the shittiest excuse for running away from Mingyu but he was afraid that if he lingered around Mingyu longer, he would be making decisions that he _knows_ he would regret.

Instead of rushing to the library, he hopes that Mingyu did not notice him dashing in the direction of Slytherin’s common room. Jeonghan should not be having any class for now, for he was a seventh year and he had selected the minimum of three subjects to continue in seventh year. Wonwoo approaches the portrait of the Bloody Baron, quickly mumbling the password for the portrait to swing open.

 

His instincts were right for Jeonghan was currently lying down on the sofa in front of the fireplace with a mobile phone in hand. It was the twenty first century, one cannot expect Hogwarts students to live as if they were in the nineties where smartphones didn’t even exist. The best part about the wizarding world meeting smartphones is that they could enchant their smartphones to hover in air which prevented the biggest first world problem of the century: phone smacks.

 

“Hyung, I need your help,” Wonwoo begins, approaching Jeonghan. Jeonghan waves his hand, his phone landing snugly onto his palm as he moves to an upright position.

 

“How can I help my most favourite junior?” Jeonghan asks in a honeyed voice, smiling brightly.

 

“I don’t really know who else to come to for this kind of advice, but-“ Wonwoo begins but Jeonghan holds his hand up to stop him. He leans forward, sniffing his robes and nods in understanding.

 

“Ah, I remember that day,” he reminisces. “You just concocted Amortentia right?” Jeonghan asks, in which Wonwoo nods in agreement. “And you’re here because you are currently experiencing some complicated feelings towards your best friend, hmmm, Mingyu, correct?” Wonwoo hesitates for a second but nods. “That’s exactly what happened between me and Joshua last year.”

 

“What happened?” Wonwoo asked in curiosity, for he never delved into his senior’s lives. Jeonghan and Joshua were both Slytherins and the year above, and even though most of them hung out occasionally for Quidditch matches or any interhouse meetings, he was not as close to them as much as he was close to his Ravenclaw seniors. However, Jeonghan was famously known throughout many students as _the one_ for advice, especially on the topic of ‘I think I am in love with my best friend’.

 

“We both smelt each other in the Amortentia which sounds creepy at first. Furthermore, Joshua was the first person that actually talked to me on my first day because I was so intimidated by the other native English speakers. He spoke in almost fluent Korean and that’s how we became best friends,” Jeonghan smiles at the nostalgic memory. “It was kind of hard at first to approach Shua about it, but hey, I guess I was lucky that he reciprocated my feelings.”

 

“The thing is that Mingyu’s that kind of person that everybody loves – which is not that hard to understand because A, he’s good looking. B, he’s Quidditch captain and lead Chaser, all the girls love him and C, he just has this charm,” Wonwoo begins, burying his face in his palms. “And like there is this ten percent chance he would actually reciprocate it, wait scratch it, I would say it’s a zero point one percent.”

 

Jeonghan purses his lips in thought, tapping his fingers against his knee. “What did he smell from his Amortentia?”

 

“If I remember clearly, it would be black coffee and the smell of old books. Why?” Wonwoo questions.

 

Jeonghan chuckles and flicks Wonwoo across the forehead. “Smell your robes right now.” He instructs. Wonwoo lifts his black robes up, staring at Jeonghan in confusion in which he just shrugs his shoulders and urge him to continue. There was definitely a faint smell of this morning’s coffee – which was a dark brew for he needed an extreme caffeine kick to pull though the day. There was also the smell of parchment alongside the smell of books.

 

“You don’t think-“ Wonwoo begins.

 

“I sure as hell think,” Jeonghan smirks. “Look, if I am wrong, you can come back and I have a spell that will temporarily alter his memories.”

 

Wonwoo stares at Jeonghan in shock and shakes his head. “It’s too much of an uncalculated risk. I can’t take it.”

 

“Are you then going to continue the rest of the year like this with Mingyu?” Jeonghan raises an eyebrow.

 

Mingyu. A name that he had never thought twice about for it was always simple – he was his best friend and that’s that. There should be no romantic feelings involved and if there ever was any form of love in that equation – it should be platonic, brotherly love. But why is so that when Wonwoo thought about Mingyu, the first thing he thought about was his lips and how plump they were today. Why is it so that the second thing that followed suit was the possible taste of his lips? Why was he so compelled to discover Mingyu in a way that he would discover say, a female, more intimately? He was drawn to Mingyu – for all the right reasons at first because he was a charismatic and friendly guy but now, he feels drawn for all the wrong reasons. It almost feels dirty in a way, to think of the many things Mingyu could do with his hands and especially his _fingers._ He has seen the way Mingyu work intricately with his long slender fingers and he wonders what more could those fingers do. And don’t get him started on his body. Ever since he started playing Quidditch, Wonwoo has watched Mingyu get built, his chest expanding ever summer by an inch and his height stretching slightly over Wonwoo’s. He wondered what lies beyond that crisp white t-shirt that seemed a little too snug already and those black robes.

 

“You seem carried away,” Jeonghan mused, bringing Wonwoo back to their common room. Wonwoo tries to shake the thoughts out of his mind, cursing himself internally. “Well, it’s up to you. That’s all my advice.”

 

“That was barely an advice, you just wanted to think back about your first times with Joshua,” Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Jeonghan smacks Wonwoo across his shoulder.

 

“You think I don’t do that on a normal basis already? Now go. Chase your honey beauty.”

 

Wonwoo gags at the word ‘honey beauty’ but inside, he agreed with Jeonghan. Mingyu was indeed a honeyed beauty, with chiseled features of Greek gods and the most beautifully tanned skin from all the Quidditch practices under the warm English sun. He thanks Jeonghan, who responds with a light nod before proceeding to resume to his original position, which was stretched across the couch with his phone levitating above his face.

 

There was this rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins right now, fueled by this odd confidence Jeonghan has given him. Well, if all fails, at least Jeonghan has a memory wiping spell – he hopes.

 

-

 

“You know, you sound really shady right now,” Mingyu confessed as he followed Wonwoo towards their Ravenclaw common room. “Like you dash off right after Potions but then you’re waiting at the Quidditch pitch. I feel like you’re going to murder me or something.” Mingyu chortled.

 

‘Murder our current friendship’ Wonwoo thought to himself. “Just needed to tell you something.”

 

“Why here though? Out of all the places in Hogwarts.” Mingyu raises an eyebrow. “Also, why did you dash out of Potions claiming you have to go to the library but instead you head to the Slytherin dorms?”

 

‘Crap, he’s more observant than I thought,’ Wonwoo curses mentally. “It’s not that. It’s something else.” He’s stalling and he knows it. He sneaks a glance to the back to see Mingyu. Mingyu’s innocent and confused face – boy if only he knew that his best friend five years was going to fuck everything up right now.

 

‘His lips do look great after every Quidditch practice,’ Wonwoo’s subconscious points out.

 

“Then what is it?” Mingyu asks. Wonwoo reaches the top of Ravenclaw tower (sorry Rowena) and glances down to see the other students. Some were hand in hand with their partners, some were laughing at a joke – everyone seemed to be living their normal lives and yet Wonwoo was here, about to ruin Mingyu’s seemingly normal life.

 

“Please don’t hate me.” Wonwoo mumbles.

 

“What-“ Mingyu never finished his sentence because Wonwoo never allowed him. Mingyu was a just an inch taller than Wonwoo but that didn’t matter now, because he, Jeon Wonwoo, was kissing Kim Mingyu – his best friend of five years. Wonwoo had his eyes shut, a quick kiss on the lips was all Wonwoo had intended but he lingers longer for some reason, intoxicated by finally finding out what Mingyu tasted like. But he quickly pulls away, the kiss lasting for less than a few seconds with a confused Mingyu and a flustered Wonwoo. A first kiss – nothing special, nothing remarkable. There was no fireworks, but there was definitely that jolt of electricity (Wonwoo has to give it to chick-lit novels for that). Other than that, it was nothing spectacular.

 

_It was just a kiss but why did it felt much more than that?_

 

Wonwoo, who was normally quite pale, is Gryffindor red as he steps away from Mingyu. His eyes move up to Mingyu’s, with a pleading look in his. Mingyu doesn’t respond immediately, for he was processing the action that his best friend just did.

 

“Did you just kiss me?” was the first thing that came from Mingyu’s lips.

 

“No, I licked you.” Wonwoo responds sarcastically, his sarcasm fueled by his current anxiety. His heart was thumping erratically against his chest as he scrambles to read Mingyu’s expression who was currently blank. Mingyu glances over Wonwoo’s shoulder and spins him till his back was against the wall, it was a fast action but Wonwoo soon finds himself centimeters apart from Mingyu’s face.

 

“Jeez it’s been five years and that’s all?” Mingyu teases, causing Wonwoo’s face to heat up even further. For the past five years, nothing has ever flustered Jeon Wonwoo, not even the toughest exam bothered him. And yet, with just eight words, Mingyu had reduced Wonwoo to the most flustered he has ever been. “That’s a pretty shitty kiss by the way.”

 

“Like you know any better,” Wonwoo retorts but his normally low voice comes out an octave higher than usual. Mingyu bursts out laughing at Wonwoo’s higher than usual voice.

 

“Now this is how you kiss,” Mingyu leans in, gently pressing his lips against Wonwoo’s soft ones. This time, he shuts his eyes willingly, allowing Mingyu to take full control over the supposed ‘kiss’. Mingyu is gentle, unlike himself who was just so impatient to get it over with, he literally crashed his lips against Mingyu’s. He could taste him more clearly now – and there was definitely a hint of sweat but he couldn’t be bothered because he tasted like euphoria. If he could give euphoria a taste, it would have to be Mingyu’s lips. Mingyu pulls away gently, a whine unconsciously escaping Wonwoo’s lips when he does. Mingyu chuckles and raises his eyebrow even further. “You’re whipped.”

 

“Shut up, like you aren’t.” Wonwoo yet again blushes like crazy.

 

Mingyu shrugs in agreement. “True,” he agrees simply, leaning in again.

 

 

                                              

 

 

 

 


End file.
